MSN
by AnimeLash
Summary: The things that can happen because of instant messengers ONE SHOT complete SasuNaru and one more couple please read and enjoy


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Wish I did though **^_^

Naruto sat on his bed eating, you guessed it, Ramen. He was waiting for his laptop to start up. When it did, he signed into MSN. He checked his list of contacts to see who was online. Naruto was very popular so he had over 100 contacts and that was only in his 'Schoolmate' category. He saw several people online particularly he saw Sakura and The Bastard. Then he saw Kakashi online.

**Blue-eyed Innocence says: **Hi Kakashi Sensei! Do we have any homework for tomorrow?

**Iruka-Lover says:** No Naruto. Now please stop talking to me right now. I'm making Iruka blush on my webcam. You should see his face when I show him my…

**Blue-eyed Innocence says: **AHH!!! HENTIA!!!! Fine I'm gone!

**Blue-eyed Innocence says: **Hi Sakura!

**Future Mrs. Uchiha:** Hi Naruto. What's up?

**Blue-eyed Innocence says: **nothing just chilling. What's up with the name? lol

**Uchiha:** can you get Sakura to change her name?

**Blue-eyed Innocence says: **Lol why Teme I thought she was your wife.

**Uchiha:** That's the problem Dobe. She's not and she won't change her name.

**Future Mrs. Uchiha:** Is Sasuke-kun talking to you right now?

**Blue-eyed Innocence says: **No I don't talk to the Bastard. If it wasn't for Kakashi forcing us not to block each other out I would block his Ice-Bitch ass.

**Future Mrs. Uchiha:** Don't talk about Sasuke that way!!*pout*

**Blue-eyed Innocence says: ** I really don't see what you see in him Sakura.

Of course you wouldn't. You're a dumb boy!!

**Blue-eyed Innocence says: **Hey!! I can see things!!

At that specific time Sasuke sent him a nudge, so his convo with Naruto popped up. Naruto being so occupied with his typing didn't realize he was typing in the wrong convo now.

**Blue-eyed Innocence says: **I see his smiles when he thinks no one is looking. And the way his hair actually lies flat after being washed. But I hate when it covers his eyes. That's right Sakura I like to see his eyes! I actually think they're sexy. I see his pale cream coloured skin. The way his muscles move beneath his skin when he moves. I love when he wears short-sleeved shirts by the way. I see his perfectly full peach lips. But not only these but I loved the way he smells like Vanilla. And I can't believe I'm saying this Sakura but I think Sasuke's hot! And FYI do you know why I got over you? Cause I fell in love with Sasuke! I can't believe it either but I love the duck butt I've- got-a-stick-up-my-ass-Uchiha.

**Uchiha: **Umm….well…

**Blue-eyed Innocence says:** Oh Shit!!!!

**Uchiha:** Nice love confession Dobe. But you forgot the one about loving the way my lips feel against yours and the way I'll have you moaning on your back in about 10 minutes.

_**Uchiha has signed out.**_

Naruto sat there frozen, mouth open for 5 minutes as Sakura kept nudging him.

**Future Mrs. Uchiha: **Naruto!!!!

**Future Mrs. Uchiha:** Uzumaki!!! You better answer me now!

**Future Mrs. Uchiha:** I said what do you see?

**Blue-eyed Innocence says: **Umm…Sakura I have t ogo. Sasuke's Knocking on my door right now.

**Future Mrs. Uchiha:** What!? I'm coming over now.

**Blue-eyed Innocence says: **I think it's better not to right now.

**Future Mrs. Uchiha:** Why?

**Blue-eyed Innocence says: **Cause I , Sasuke, says not to Sakura and can you please change your screen name?

**Future Mrs. Uchiha:** Stop bluffing. Why would Sasuke be at your house?

_**Blue-eyed Innocence sent a video call request**_

When the screen cleared Sakura saw a flushing blonde biting his bottom lip. What she saw next shocked her to no end. Two pale arms wrapped around the blonde from behind. Then a pale face came next to the tan and flushing one. She saw Sasuke nibble at Naruto's ear before he started trailing kisses down the tan neck. The Blonde squirmed and blushed furiously when Sasuke lowered one of his hands.

"Sakura, do you understand now?" Sasuke asked from Naruto's webcam. "Now, I think Ino-chan's feelings will be hurt if you don't change you name."

"What is he talking about Sakura?" Ino asked from Sakura's bed. Since Sakura wasn't answering she put down the magazine she was reading and went over to the computer. "And what is Sa-"Ino stopped when she saw the two boys on the screen.

The pale one was smirking when he saw Ino and the other was biting his lip as if not trying to let out a moan.

"Hi Sasuke," she said grinning from ear to ear. "What are you guys doing?" she asked, knowing that it had something to do with smut. Sasuke simply looked down to what Ino assumed Naruto's lap was looked back at them and smirked.

"Hanging out," he stated nonchalantly.

"S-Sasuke!" a confused pinkette blushed embarrassed, "Are you and Naruto dating?" she asked with interested eyes.

"Are we Dobe?" he asked breathing on Naruto's ear.

"T-Teme!" Naruto shouted

"That's not what I asked Naruto. I asked if we were dating." Naruto whimpered. "What's wrong?" Sasuke asked innocently.

"S-Stop you bastard!" he managed to whisper.

"Stop what Naruto?

"Stop being such a bastard and pumping my fucking dick!" Naruto screamed. All three heard a shocked gasp from Sakura and all but Naruto looked at her.

"She didn't know or see it Sasuke. Can't blame her. She's still madly in love with you," Ino stated shrugging her shoulders. Sasuke shrugged at well.

"Well now I'll make her fall out of love with me," he stated. "Right, Naruto?"

"Sasuke!" was all Naruto could say. Well actually moan.

"Put down the laptop Naruto." He did as he was told. Now the girls could see exactly what Sasuke was doing to Naruto. They saw both boys on Naruto's bed, Sasuke behind Naruto with his hand pumping Naruto's member. Naruto bit his bottom lip until it drew blood. Then he finally stopped and couldn't take it anymore.

"Fuck!" he screamed as Sasuke stated his neck.

"We're not at that part yet Naru," Sasuke smirked as Naruto tried to glare at him, but his lust filled eyes wouldn't help the situation. Then he gave in and turned his head to kiss the Uchiha. Sasuke smirked in satisfaction as he began to undress Naruto. By the time he got Naruto completely naked, Sasuke was only left in his boxers. They were both now lying on the bed. Naruto was panting and trying to keep his control by the time Sasuke was about to take his member into his mouth. His back arched from the pleasure that Sasuke was creating.

Naruto was moaning and cursing before ha finally came in Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke licked his lips seductively as he crawled on top of Naruto. He then passionately kissed Naruto and had to reluctantly break the kiss to talk to the girls who were flushed with embarrassment and the heated passion they just witnessed.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Sasuke asked smirking. "Now it's time for you to go. Right, Ino?" he asked cocking an eyebrow. Ino blushed with embarrassment while Sakura turned to look at her with a confused expression.

"What is he talking about Ino? And why do you seem to know more than me about everything so far?" Ino looked at her with lust filled eyes before she captured Sakura's lips with a passionate kiss. Sakura was shocked at first but her eyes slowly began to shut. By the time Ino ended the kiss they were both out of breath.

"I think your right Sasuke," Ino stated, never once looking away from Sakura. " I think we have to go now."

"Have fun Ino," he smirked and then he looked at Sakura. "Have fun Sakura."

"Uh-huh," was all she could reply with. Due to the daze that she was in. Obviously Ino had just given her the best kiss of her life.

"Have fun Sasuke," Ino stated finally breaking eye contact with Sakura. "I hope you can walk tomorrow for school Naruto. Tell him not to do it too hard," she purred and then signed out of the messenger.

"What was she talking about Teme?" Naruto asked still a little breathless.

"You'll see my little fox," he smirked as he moved in for another kiss. "And I'm gonna do just as I said you'd like. I'll have you moaning on your back right now."

**END **^_^** I'll let you imaginations roam on what happened next.**

**Naruto: O_O **

**AnimeLash: What's wrong Naruto?**

**Naruto: What's wrong!? You had me molested by the Teme and raped!!!!!**

**Sasuke: It wasn't rape Dobe. You enjoyed it and you know it.**

**AnimeLash: Sasuke's right Naruto. If you agree to it it's not rape. **^_^

**Naruto: ….**

**AnimeLash: What?**

**Naruto: Fuck you!!!!**

**Sasuke: Shut up Naruto or else that's what I'm gonna do to you**

**Naruto: O_O ok **

**Sasuke (grinning): Why shut up? You know I'm still gonna do it**

**Naruto (defeated): I'll be in the bedroom *hangs head and walks away to the room***

**AnimeLash: *giggles***


End file.
